


you belong to me

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Double Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: peter and may are a little protective/possessive of each other.





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> weak summary but i'm kind of really into this ship lately so i had to attempt to write _something_ , even if i'm not big on smut. hopefully this still satisfies!

peter knows that he's young and can have just about anyone he wants in his school, but he also sees the way practically the whole  _ world  _ looks at his aunt, and he doesn't like it. he used to keep his anger to himself, but now?

now when he sees someone looking at may a certain way, he’ll throw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and far away from whoever dared to catcall her. when they get home, he’ll be quick to strip them both of their clothes and fuck her on the nearest surface - the floor, the wall, the couch. rarely do they make it to the bed.

“ _ mine _ ,” peter growls into her neck, his spider strength holding her up against the wall, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist. he emphasizes his point with a harsh bite at the point where her neck meets her shoulder. may throws her head back and groans.

“yours,” she says breathlessly.

~

when peter gets onlookers, may gets protective. in public, she'll reach down and take peter’s hand, feigning the image of protective, mothering aunt. at home, she’ll reach down and take his cock in hand, jerking him off ever so slowly until he begs her to fuck him. in his haze, he’ll promise he’ll never sleep with  _ anyone _ besides may, and that answer satisfies her. she strips and straddles his waist, riding him until they're both spent and fall asleep in each other's arms, as they were meant to.


End file.
